Morbid Appetite
by Skylark-90
Summary: He loved watching her dance in the wind like a ribbon when fighting, killing, ripping their enemies' bodies apart. And when she thrust the perfect replica of a trident through a man's heart, he knew this would be his woman. TYL! Xanxus/Chrome
1. Battlefield

**Summary:** He loved to watch her dance in the wind like a ribbon when fighting, killing, ripping their enemies' bodies apart as though it meant nothing to her. TYL! Xanxus/Chrome.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR, duh!

**A/N:** I'm such a sucker for crack and i like pairing Chrome up with pretty much everyone :) Though Xanxus/Chrome is one of my favorites =3

So, don't like, don't read and for those fellows who love the pair as much as I do, please enjoy reading ;)

* * *

><p>She was gorgeous as she danced in the wind like a ribbon when fighting, killing, ripping their enemies' bodies apart like they were no men and women with wives and husbands and children on their own. Beautiful like a porcelain doll with her light alabaster skin, those heart-shaped ruby lips, now slightly parted as she tried to concentrate on her illusions, and the pitch black eye patch covering her bad eye. Though, what most people did not know was the fact that she was as fragile as one, too.<p>

He kept his distance, not wanting her to accidentally get hit by one of his raging attacks. His all consuming fire would burn her mind and body all at once. He wouldn't want that, would he? They were murdering in unison, only screams of terror uttered by their victims barely reaching their ears.

None of them knew how they managed to end up in this battered place together. No one cared, actually. All they cared about was how to get rid of the countless corpses scattered on the dirty ground. They didn't even know whether those bodies belonged to friends or foes. All they did was kill. Kill and erase. _It felt like they erased humankind from existance._

Xanxus knew they would win, screamed it out in an almost-laughing fit, but didn't see that final blow coming. How should he, for it was not directed at him but rather the vulnerable Mist Guardian who just _had_ to interfere with his business. He could have easily destroyed them all by himself. Then again he _did_ sort of enjoy seeing her kill that trash as if it meant nothing to her. She was strong and ruthless when it came to killing in order to protect her family, that he had to admit. And when she thrust the perfect replica of a trident through a man's heart he knew this would be his woman.

But now only one bullet separated her from the arms of certain death.

Chrome had seen it coming and closed her eye the same second she realized she would not be able to dodge it in time. After all her leg was still injured from her latest mission and the reason no one noticed was only due to her ability to drown the pain with illusions.

In her very last moments she had nothing important to think about, really. After Mukuro had abandoned her to pursuit his own goals, rendering her useless as if she never had been of any use to him in the first place, something inside her broke and until the end she refused to believe it had been her heart. Eventually she had found a new purpose after finding out he had dismissed the position of Tsuna's Guardian of Mist. She had found a new family, one she was welcomed in.

Chrome was more than grateful and more than willing to become anything her Boss wished her to be. He ordered, she complied. It was easy as that.

Time went on and she forgot about her former boundaries. She changed as she, once again, became a lifeless tool to somebody. She liked it that way since it muted her need to be recognized and the pain the outside world unconsciously inflicted on her. And thus Chrome submitted herself to carrying out any given order until the only things left inside her broken heart were dried tears and the echo of lost memories. Contrary to popular belief she could not fight her demons alone and that would be her downfall.

She had lost and found everything and yet she would die right here at Wrath's side. An end befitting her rank. _Finally..._

Never had she expected _him_ of all people to save her.

The bullet never reached her and Chrome opened her eye only to find a tall figure standing in front of her, covering her from the shooter's view. It took her several seconds to realize what had occurred. What had been aimed at her head was now stuck in Xanxus' shoulder mere inches above his heart. Her mind went blank with that thought. She never heard the dull thud when the assassin who shot the bullet fell to the ground. _Dead_.

Both of them were now standing in the midst of carnage. Silent. Unmoving. A faint melody of dead soldiers playing in their heads like a broken record.

She didn't dare move even a finger when Wrath approached her. His motions were slow, almost painfully so. She knew it wasn't because of the bullet he had caught for her, nor was it exhaustion that made him move so _damn_ slow. He toyed with her. Wanted her to _watch_ him, react to him. But she would not give in, never give in to this devil in disguise.

His hand was cold, his possessive touch only lingering for the blink of an eye. With a grin only maniacs could muster, he had reached for her cheek and left a trace of sticky blood where icy skin met burning one. It was as though the sensation set her skin on fire.

When he withdrew, so slowly it_ hurt_, savoring the sight of her shocked expression, he already had decided. Again laughing, he sank his fingers into his wound and without blinking removed the bullet from torn flesh. Dark eyes never leaving hers. Chrome let out a slight gasp at the unpredictable action but did not even _consider_ offering him any help. Xanxus was full of pride and proud men never accepted help. He reminded her a lot of the ever drifting Cloud.

Looking straight into his fierce eyes, she managed to summon up a businesslike smile and get some space between them. Of course she would not forget that he had saved her.

Instead of openly thanking him (she was sure he wasn't one to accept that kind of gratitude anyway), Chrome simply covered his wound with an adequate illusion and paid attention to relieving him from the pain, which was not even once evident on his face.

„Make sure Sun heals that for you."

Without further ado she turned around to take her leave, covering the battlefield with the illusion of peacefulness while stepping over dozens of mutilated bodies.

She did not turn around when he shouted out to her.

„You owe me one, woman, don't forget that!"

Behind her, all she could hear was mad laughter resonating from the darkness and she _knew_ she did not stand a chance against what was coming.

* * *

><p>End.<p>

**A/N:** Maybe, just maybe, I will extend this fic with a few more chapters in one shot style. Guess it depends on the reactions I get. Wouldn't want to write something nobody wants to read, would I :) And I really do appreciate every review I get, so don't be shy x3

Have a nice day, guys!


	2. Attention

**Summary:** Being used to taking things you desire, by force, is no virtue and it was time for him to finally understand that. TYL! Xanxus/Chrome.

**Disclaimer:** still not owning KHR!

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I'm glad everyone liked the one shot and that other Xanxus/Chrome lovers exist out there! :DD And due to the positive responses, I've decided to write a second chapter or rather one shot #2 :)

btw I know it's short (again) but I just can't seem to write more than 1,300 words at a single blow, sorry, please bear with me. ^^'

* * *

><p>Xanxus was used to taking things he desired, by force. From early on, he had learned that anger and brutality was the very key to achieving things he wanted. Never had he considered the possibility of another way. That is, until a woman, covered in mist, burst into his life, as though she belonged there.<p>

Chrome, however, did not believe having grabbed _Wrath_'s attention to be her fault. It was not like she _planned_ such things, really. She merely did what was ordered, so she could not possibly take credit for what came out of it, right? When Boss told her to go see Varia for information, she did as asked. When he told her to deliver important documents to the man called Superbia Squalo, she obeyed. Chrome even once had to fill in for their Mist Guardian, after the arcobaleno had gone missing for over a week. Well, that had been fine with her. But when Boss asked her to accompany their leader, the most furious and insane man she had ever met in her twenty-three years, on a mission, she would hesitate for only a split second before giving her consent.

These missions were the most tiring for her, as they seemed to drag on for what felt like an eternity. Whenever she was around him, he would either stubbornly ignore her or better yet, yell harsh commands at her face, pushing her abilities to the limit. Either way, there was no sign of him caring about her well-being. She supposed it was flattering, kind of, not to be seen as a hindrance and to have him trust her on the battlefield. After all she _was_ capable of getting her job done. Efficiently.

When dealing with Xanxus, Chrome paid attention to neither raise her voice against him, nor actually speak to him if it did not proof to be a necessity. So far, she had never even once addressed him by his name, constantly avoiding it with ease. The time they involuntarily spent together always seemed to consist of lots of noise and silence. After giving her unfeasible commands, he would yell some more and she would simply nod in return. It was better than being left alone, Chrome thought. She knew, the man did not bother with insignificant matters, so she remained still, hoping to somehow escape his permanent stares.

_oOoOo  
><em>

Xanxus, on the other side, thought that is _was_ her fault, very much so, even. She had forced her way into his life too easily. On the day she had temporarily replaced Mammon on a mission, he had seen her hovering above their enemy's open ribcage, weapon in hand, body stained with unbelievably large amounts of blood and he had been filled with this twisted kind of morbid appetite he rarely felt. Frome then on, he savored the sight whenever it was offered to him, not aware of the fact that she _noticed_.

_oOoOo  
><em>

One evening, after a completed mission, Chrome found herself roughly slammed against the cold wall of one of the numerous corridors withing the Varia mansion. Not a single sound had reached her ears before she felt a firm grip on her shoulders that spun her around like she was some kind of puppet. Perhaps she was fragile but not weak. Never entirely defenseless.

Hot breath against exposed skin.

Her eye narrowed as her gaze followed the fine trace of dark liquid slowly running down his neck and getting lost in the collar of the white silky fabric, his shirt was made of. Had she just inflicted a wound on the Varia's Boss?  
>Well, not so much a wound as a scratch. She did not move, did not want him to notice her trembling under the weight of his icy touch. He held her in place, eying the steady rise and fall of her chest while she tried to remain as calm as possible.<p>

This woman had actually managed to pull out her weapon before Xanxus had pinned her to the wall. She had moved fast, almost as fast as him but not quite so. He knew that, the moment he felt the sharp end of the trident break his skin. The trickle of blood running down his neck was nothing to him compared to the sensation of burning alabaster skin under his hands. He could destroy her so easily, here and now, shatter her bones just by tightening his grip a little further. He leaned forward, erasing the distance between them, pushing her even closer to the wall and found himself enjoying the small sounds of pain escaping her full lips. Her midnight blue hair harbored the faint smell of dried blood, he could tell, and it _turned him on_. Someone who could kill a human so nonchalantly like she did, and at the same time be so calm and serene, deserved a thorough examination. Even if it meant he would throw her away after having had her.

It was true that Chrome did not want to have to fight this man, because it would lead to her immediate death, she was sure of that, but letting him do as he pleased with her was no option, either. She was not his property and would never be the possession of someone else anymore. On the day Mukuro had abandoned her, she promised to herself that those times were forever over.

Not even _Wrath_ itself could capture her now.

As she averted her gaze to meet his challenging red pair of eyes, she pulled herself together and put more pressure on her weapon of choice, to deepen the wound. The closer he got, the deeper her trident sank into his flesh. She would rather risk dying before handing herself over to him.

He clearly saw the determination forming in her one good eye and played with the thought of letting her stab him until he had her covered in nothing but his own blood. Maybe next time they met on battlefield he would comply with that idea.

Suddenly laughing, he let go of her as abruptly as he had caught her, and disappeared around the next corner, leaving Chrome behind with trident still in hand and a throbbing headache threatening to come.

Xanxus always took what he wanted, but this time he would wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So~ is anyone in for a third chapter...maybe? ´:)

Seriously, Chrome definitely needs to get ahold of herself in the manga. Amano always screws up her character and that sucks. -.- I mean, c'mon, she could be so much more kick-ass! And what's with the recent manga development? Mukuro's out of prison, Kokuyo gang is again united (even with this MM woman -.-) BUT WHERE THE HELL IS CHROME, HUH? She totally should join Varia, that's what i say! :D

Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you liked this as well. Please review :)


	3. hunger

**Summary:** Getting yourself into something that is too much for you to handle, was Chrome's specialty. She should have expected as much when dealing with Xanxus. TYL! Xanxus/Chrome

**Disclaimer:** Dun own KHR, un.

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the awesome reviews, and a special thanks to the anonymous ones because I can't personally reply to those :) Thank you, all you readers are great!

* * *

><p>The first time they went to bed together, was unpredictable, their actions too rash and clumsy. It was after a battle, both their bodies still covered in blood and sweat from their little killing spree, but neither cared to wash it off. Biting and licking, drawing blood and tearing at clothes, that were the only things they were capable of doing right then and there. No foreplay, no holding back anymore. His thrusts were deep and hard and it hurt so much that she could barely keep her screams of pleasure and screams of pain apart, while he was so indulged in her sweet, sweet desire that her moans completely escaped his notice. It took long enough for both to register that there would be no turning back.<p>

The second time they did it, was not even in the bedroom but on enemy's territory. The pure thrill of fucking whilst surrounded by dead bodies pushed both over the edge way too soon, so they simply continued after returning back to the mansion, much to everybody's displeasure.

After the eleventh time they stopped counting and focused on more important matters.

It became a routine. They went on rampage, killed, and eventually had sex. It relieved the senses, Chrome told herself. It was nothing but a therapy. How wrong she was.

When they lay in bed, side by side (it was rare for Chrome to stay for much longer than a few minutes, after doing it), realization hit. Hard. Neither spoke it out loudly but both knew. They had become dangerously comfortable with each other. Their weakest point was the other.

Chrome did have a thing for his handsome red eyes, that she would admit. But at the same time it felt equal to admitting defeat, so she kept her distance whenever he made an attempt to catch her off guard. The only problem was, she did not quite know how to handle a man that was as obsessed and possessive as himself.

After Mammon had disappeared again and again due to some arcobaleno issues, Boss began to sent her more frequently to help the Varia out. He seemed to believe she and Xanxus were on good terms, as she was the only one he had not tried to kill yet, so he made sure to lend her to them as often as he could afford. Of course with Chrome's consent. He trusted her to be able to take care of herself and she was grateful for that.

oOoOo

When Chrome thought he would die, she cried. For the first time after her heart was broken by the man she believed to love more than anything else in the world, she cried. It was surprising, to say the least, that she was able to feel this way for a man, whom she did not share more than a bed with.

Her tears had fallen freely after a moment of sheer shock, right on the man's mutilated chest. There had been so much blood, too much for her to take, and in the middle of the red pool, Xanxus had laughed at her pathetic display of emotion. Or perhaps she had just imagined it.

After seeing the expression in her eye, he had grabbed her hand so roughly that later a blue and violet bruise would form on her delicate wrist. Then again,_ gentle_ was not a word she associated with Wrath, so it was okay. He had told her to shut up (what was pointless, as she was perfectly silent) because he was not dead yet. „_Don't you dare to cry in front of me, woman._"

After that, Chrome had, with much effort, stopped the tears from flowing, and instead spared him a pitiful smile, not knowing whether to laugh or cry at the man's foolishness.

oOoOo

A few days after that incident, she had tried her best to avoid him wherever she could. She had done so, by spending most of her free time at the main room, together with the other Varia members. Occasionally, Bel would ask her if she wanted to play 'hide and seek' with him. She would kindly turn down his offer and play a nice game of cards with him instead. Sometimes, Commander Squalo came in, to get her opinion on some matter considering mission tasks or dealing with foreign territories. „_Women tend to look at things differently, and to hear a second opinion is useful, before we tear 'em down._"

He acted very businesslike, very professional around her and she could not help but be amazed at his accurateness and preciseness when it came to work. Sometimes, Chrome allowed herself to watch him from a distance when he was too busy to notice. The way his long silky hair fell into his eyes whenever he leaned over the sheets of thousands of papers, as well as his frustrated try to brush them away, always managed to bring a smile on her face.

Chrome liked Varia. She actually did. In a way, they were like the Vongola. A family, albeit an eccentric one. They even managed to give her the feeling that she belonged there, just like she belonged to Boss' family. It made her happy or at least happy enough to not turn around and walk away.

Though, thinking of a particular man as _family_ still was... a little bit more than disturbing. Particularly after sleeping with said man.

oOoOo

„You know, sometimes I wonder if the Boss hates you."

Belphegor was sitting beside her on the couch, cross-legged, and seemed to quite enjoy himself over there. Playfully leaning against her shoulder, grin in place, he peered at her from the corner of his well-hidden eyes, expecting some kind of reaction. His grin faltered when none came.

oOoOo

Xanxus did not hate her. He did not show any sign of love, either. He was indifferent towards her and so was she towards him. The only time they allowed themselves more than just stares and harsh words was, when they fucked. Emotions, normally kept under wraps all the time, surfaced and merged together in a swirl of lust and devotion at those times.

Afterwards, he would allow her to rest beside him, head on his chest, while fingers lightly traced the scars on his upper body. She particularly loved the one adorning his left cheek but did not dare to touch it, now that he had closed his eyes. Listening to the steady sound of his beating heart was enough for the time being. In her eyes, to know that he possessed a heart, just like everybody else did, made him vulnerable. He was a monster and yet it made him _human_. Maybe it was egoistic that she loved the thought of her being the only person allowed to touch and feel his heart. Maybe she was better off leaving him. But it was too late now, much too late, to stay away from him or keep her hands to herself. So late that she did not even mind that Xanxus would never embrace her, never hold her dear. She could live with that, really. In fact she already had done so, once, with another man. That man had broken her, but now that she knew it was her own fault for having let him so near, she forgave. Forgave him for destroying her innocence, her dignity, her loving heart.

Little did she know that Xanxus already had embraced everything of her and that he would never let go again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay... I really don't know if I should write another chapter or just leave the fic like this with its three chapters.. I mean, wouldn't this be a good enough ending for the fic? Well, guess you guys tell me, huh? ´:)

Please review, I don't bite (if not asked) ^_^


End file.
